Call of Duty: New World
Plot 1950s David Preston is a former mercenary who has been on the run from the United States government, and hid himself in the mountains of West Virginia. He is approached by CIA agents William Poole and David Freeman, who offer him freedom in exchange for helping the CIA. Preston agrees, and is sent to Cairo to rescue agents who have been trapped in the city. Cairo has been engulfed in riots, while a massive fire has erupted and the city's security force's have mysteriously disappeared. Preston fights past armed rioters, backed by mercenaries, to rescue agents Hunter and Church. He successfully reaches them, and the two fight their way out of the city and are rescued by a helicopter. Intelligence gathered by the two agents reveals that arms dealer organization Shadows was behind the riots, having supplied the rioters and payed the police forces off. Preston formerly worked for Shadows, which is why the CIA needed him. Hoping to locate its leader, codenamed Warhawk, Poole sends the agents to Mexico City to hunt down Preston's mercenary ally Brooks. There, they discover that Shadow mercenaries have already arrived to pick up Brooks. Fighting their way through, they make it to Brooks' safehouse. Interrogated, Brooks reveals that Warhawk has powerful allies in the CIA, and that he is developing something called Omega. Mercenaries kill Brooks, and the 3 men escape. Poole the sends the trio to North Korea to find Warhawk. Arriving at Outpost Harry, they find themselves suddenly under attack by Chinese forces. Preston successfully defends the base, and earns the respect of Hunter and Church. They then head off to a hangar to find Warhawk. Their intel is off, and he isn't there, but find a number a score of intelligence. They learn Omega is an extremely powerful missile, that, if more research is done, could be built strong enough to level entire cities. They learn a scientist named Hugo Wittmer is the lead developer on the project. Poole states that he'll send his own crew to pick up Wittmer, but Preston ignores him and the 3 men head to a compound in central Korea to grab Wittmer. More intelligence gathered reveals that Shadows is funding both the North and South Korean war effort. 1970s/80s In 1975, Patrick Churchill is among the last servicemen in Vietnam. Together with a helicopter pilot named Crosby, they successfully defend the United States embassy and its employees from the incoming NVA troops. Crosby then evacuates Churchill, reluncantly leaving behind Vietnamese citizens. For his actions, Churchill is recruited to the newly formed Delta Force, along with Sgts Drew and Lane. They are sent to Nicaurage during the rebellion against the Sandista government due to reports of Omega being used against the American-allied Contras. in an overrun village, Delta successfully turns around the Sandista assault, and with the aid of Crosby, fight to the Sandista airfield where the Omega is being launched from. They destroy all of it, but the fact that it is still around worries the government, who launch an investigation. They discover an unknown man has been selling Omega to the Sandistas. Missions Missions in the past are in italics. #''Cairo Fire'' - Rescue Church and Hunter from Cairo #Frequent Wind - Evacuate Saigon at the end of the Vietnam War #''Safehouse'' - Assault Brooks safehouse in Mexico City #Delta - Investigate the Omega in Nicauragua #''Outpost Harry'' - Defend Outpost Harry from incoming Chinese forces #''The Hangar'' - Investigate Shadows at a hangar #Contras - Explore an old Shadows facility while trading with the Contras #Upriver - Head upriver in a boat to reach Lake Nicaragua #''Omega ''- Capture Wittmer #The Return - Stop the dealer from selling Omega #''Warhawk ''- Kill Warhawk and learn the truth #McKinley Prison - Rescue Preston #Shot Down - Escape Shadow forces on the island #Rockets - Capture Wittmer #The New World Order - Stop Poole's plan Mercenary Mercenary is a new game type featured in New World. The player plays as a customizable mercenary that can complete missions for clients. By completing missions and other challenges, players gain money. Money can be used to by equipment, clothing, perks, and weapons. Missions include assassination, protection, elimination, races, and others. Missions Alpha These missions are short, simple, and easy. *Basic Training (For Delta Force) - Test out Delta's new obstacle course *Cyclone (For KAF) - Fight through a hurricane and rescue a trapped HVI *Extortion (For Shadows) - Make an arms dealer pay whats due *Ghillies in the Mist (For Contras) - Evade Sandista patrols in a plantation *Rebel Scum (For Sandista) - Infiltrate a Contras meeting and eliminate them *Tower Defense (For KPA) - Defend a facility from waves of enemies from a guard tower Bravo *Convoy (For Sandistas) - Break out an imprisoned general from an American prison convoy *Inbound (For KAF) - Lead the charge against enemy forces while avoiding Omega rockets *Zodiac (For Contras) - Win a zodiac race Charlie *Tell No Secrets (For Shadows) - Kill a defector before his rescuers arrive *Truck Ride (For Delta) - Protect an HVI's convoy from incoming attackers Delta *Crashing This Plane (For Shadows) - Hijack a plane carrying a huge deposit of money Echo *Empty Quiver (For Shadows) - Steal a nuclear missile from a well defended facility *The Coup (For Delta) - Depose the dictator Multiplayer Multiplayer returns bigger and better than ever. CODPoints The role of a mercenary is emphasized by re-adding CODPoints to the game. All lethals, tacticals, perks, and killstreaks are unlockable as soon as level 4 is reached. In order to use them, they must be purchased using CODPoints. CODPoints can be gained by completing challenges and contracts, leveling up, and Wager Matches. Weapons, however, must be unlocked by ranking up before they can be purchased. A new feature known as Gambling has been added. Before each match, players can gamble on the victor of the match, how many kills they will get, how many scorestreaks they get, and so on. Successfully gambling will give the player CODPoints, but failing will result in the player losing them. Maps Ranking Up There are a total of 10 prestiges in the game, with 50 levels in between. Challenges are now divided between Regular and Career. They are identical except when prestiging, the regular challenges reset, while the Career versions of them don't.